


Asphyxia

by Kastell_Rakimova



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, Ghoul, Suicide, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastell_Rakimova/pseuds/Kastell_Rakimova
Summary: Well, this is it. I guess this is goodbye. I don’t want to live anymore.





	Asphyxia

Dear Diary,

I’m running out of time. I just wanted to write this all down in the hopes that someone can find this, because I can’t do what I have to do. I guess I’ll start from the beginning.

There... there was this girl. I met her at a bookstore, and she happened to like Takatsuki Sen, who I also like. I gather up the courage to ask her out on a date, and she says yes, for some reason. She’s way, way, way out of my league, so I wasn’t sure why she did. 

We decided to meet up at a coffee shop that I go to a lot. They have nice coffee. She picks at her food, and then we leave. She asks me to walk her home, and I agree. I shouldn’t have.

I don’t remember much, but I think she bit me, and steel beams fell down from a construction site.

She died.

I woke up in hospital, confused. They try to tell me what happened, but they don’t know, and neither do I. I want to know what happened. I need to.

I went home today, and I can’t eat dinner. It tastes horrible, like death but a food. I realized what happened, and I’m not going to say. Actually, I think I’ll burn this page when I’m done. Nobody needs to know what happened, but I need to get this out.

So I’m going to kill myself. I tried stabbing my self, but that didn’t work, obviously. I don’t think a gun will work, but I don’t have one of those anyway. It’s cold outside, and the cold keeps seeping in. I just want to die. I can’t take it anymore. 

Oh, I guess this is it, diary. I’m going to burn this page of you, but leave the rest. It’s more normal that way. I’ll just set the trash on fire, I guess. I don’t really have anywhere else to do it. 

This is it, then. It’s been fun, I guess. Not really. Farewell.

Sincerely,

Kaneki Ken


End file.
